


It's In The Family

by Vicky19



Series: What If Kelly Gibbs Was Alive [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), NCIS, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deaths, Depression, F/F, F/M, Future, Gen, Gibbs has grandkids, Hybrids, Kelly Gibbs is a witch, Kelly Gibbs is alive, Kelly has her own family now, Kelly was adopted by Thierry and Katie, M/M, New Orleans, Orphanage, Salvatore Academy, Shelter, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, Time Agency, Time Agents, Time Travel, Trigger Warnings, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, car crash, grandpa Gibbs, life on the streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Kelly Gibbs didn't die. Metro police did a terrible job at identifying the deceased on site.And that was a gift and a curse for Kelly. Her life is turned upside down multiple times as she finds herself living in a New Orleans in the middle of a supernatural war.Gibbs unaware of his own daughter's survival keeps living his life up until 2016 when after a long day at work a random girl drops out of nowhere and grabs him and both disappear into the 1890s all by accident!This girl claims to be his granddaughter...Follow Gibbs' shock and reveal of a world he was not aware of as he learns more about Kelly's survival and milestones he missed.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Jethro Gibbs & Kelly Gibbs, Katie/Thierry Vanchure, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: What If Kelly Gibbs Was Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018369
Kudos: 1





	It's In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Merry Christmas! This is an idea that came into my head as I'm currently binge-watching all seasons of NCIS.
> 
> I'm working on various Kelly is alive types of fanfictions and this is one of them. I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter of this story but I don't know if it's going to be multiple chapters of this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hello, world!

Today I’m telling you my story through my mum’s story.

My mum had many names through her life, it comes with the territory of being an orphan…and people wanting you dead. Her name at first was Kelly No Middle Name Gibbs up until she was eight years old in 1991 and her and Grandma Shannon went up against Pedro Hernandez and his cartel. They were going to testify against him because they witnessed a drug deal going down and Hernandez couldn’t have that so he ordered a hit on them. Grandma Shannon died on impact while mum was left hanging upside down with a bullet wound in her arm and a very nasty scar over her forehead and blunt force trauma to the head.

She should be dead. She lost consciousness and woke up as she was about to be wheeled into the ambulance and the moment they noticed her she was asked her name, she couldn’t remember.

The EMT that helped her stayed with her when social services came and took her to a group home as they tried to locate any next of kin. They never did because Kelly couldn’t recall her name nor anyone looked for her with her dad deployed in Desert Storm and in a coma after he was hurt.

The police made a shitty job at securing the crime scene and they confused the burned body of the young girl who the was shot dead by a stray bullet was mum who had managed to free herself before dying from the bullet and the explosion that ensured after the car was swayed and toppled upside down , they looked a lot alike and the police didn’t bother much. NIS did bother and since they found mum’s stuff in the car and the body was burned beyond recognition and the actual Kelly didn’t have any burn marks matching the accident because at that time they thought she was lucky but after mum came to realize that she was being protected by an invisible force before the impact of the explosion gave her the blunt force trauma.

She was left in the group home for half a year when she started to experience weird occurrences first she started having weird dreams of shadowy figures, old dressed yet familiar figures, old books, old languages and places. Death, fire, destruction and unjust prosecution.

In the group home she was refer to as Amy which was sort for Amnesiac which she found it funny and liked it so she wore it with pride. The dreams were unsettling her at night but in the morning she was more terrified of the bullies in that place.

She was beat up, told awful things and left out from friend groups while the stuff were mediocre and gave the middle of the best they could or wanted to give.

She decided that she wanted to figure out who she was, she felt that she knew the city. So, she wanted to see where the feeling would take her. She sneak out in the morning as she left to go to school. She started walking in the streets feeling familiar to many places.

When night came she slept between a dumpster and a wall in an ally but was woken up but the sound of two men calling her;

“Hey, little girly! Are you lost?” A random man asked her and she got scared as she jumped and saw them look at her worried.

She looked at them like a deer caught in headlights and hugged her bag closer to her tiny body.

“I’m fine, please go away!” She mumbled afraid and the man sighed tiredly.

“I know a homeless shelter that can give you somewhere safe to sleep tonight.” The man said to her and Kelly took a moment to look at him, he wore old clothes and smelled awful, he looked homeless.

“It’s not safe to be out here on your own.” He pressed on sounding more concerned by the sentence.

Kelly gave in and followed him in the shelter where she would stay for one week when she caught Jack the Junkie, as Albert the homeless man that found her told her he called him, was going through her stuff and stole the small amount of money she had stole from the orphanage. She and Albert chased him to the ally where Kelly had met Albert when Jack the Junkie pulled a gun on them and Albert got before Kelly to protect her and he got shot in the chest dying in an instant. Kelly frozen in shock as blood splattered on her face from the gunshot looked at Albert’s body and at Jack’s trembling hands.

“YOU KILLED ALBERT! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! NO!” Kelly yelled loudly as angry tears rushed to her eyes and spilled making clear running marks on her bloody face.

The air seemed to pick up just as Kelly had started to yell. Anger, sadness, fear and injustice boiled in her then she extended her hands in a stop sign and let a loud piercing scream as she felt her own head being split open. Jack the Junkie was flown against the wall on the end of the alley dying on impact as Kelly now having fresh blood coming from her nose jumped at the sight of it and quickly rushed to pick up the money and shoved them in her bag. Just as she turned to leave she saw something impossible.

It looked like the fabric of reality had warped around itself creating a sort of cyclone. Kelly blinked in utter confusion at the sight of it and turned to the left and right of it trying to see past it but she couldn’t.

“Um…what the hell?” She mumbled in confusion as she turned her back to it trying to find a way out when that cyclone sucked her in. What was left in that ally were the echoes of a girl’s screams and two dead bodies.

**_2010: New Orleans:_ **

Thierry Vanchure and Katie Jardin, a vampire and a witch, secret lovers in New Orleans, Louisiana, when Thierry, the vampire, smelled blood;

“Katie! I smell blood over there!” Thierry exclaimed shocked and worried as both of them rushed to see a small girl left on the floor of the ally when he gasped.

“Poor girl!” Katie exclaimed as they saw the blood on her and worried Thierry checked for pulse and sighed in relief at the strong beat.

“She’s breathing.” Thierry said as he sighed as he checked for injuries and found nothing and then Katie saw her things.

“She was running away.” Katie said sad and they were looking through her bag and they both heard the girl groan.

“Little girl?” Thierry asked afraid and Kelly gasped and sat up.

“MOM!” Kelly yelled and she started to cry. Thierry hugged her as the girl sobbed.

“She’s a witch, Theirry, I can feel her magic. We should take her to my house.” Katie said in worry and they picked up the girl.

The girl fell asleep in Thierry’s arms and they were gone at Katie’s home.

The little girl was sleeping for two days as Katie and Thierry were trying to figure out who she was, they washed her clothes in the bag and checked her things to see if they had any clue.

Katie washed her face and she saw wounds from being beat up and signs of not being fed correctly.

Katie was confused and Thierry was worried.

Kelly woke up on day three and she was disorientated and Katie started feeding her food and witchy ointments to help her regain her strength and heal her wounds. Kelly told them that her name was Amy from Amnesiac but she remembered the night in the ally and how she had flashes of a memory of a car crash. Katie and Thierry then took her to a doctor, she was diagnosed with amnesia which was slowly healing.

It was a rainy night when Thierry brought them take out and sat before the TV when Kelly screamed from the bathroom and the secret lovers rushed to her.

“There’s blood….there’s blood everywhere!” She screamed in panic as she held her wet hands. Katie and Thierry watched horrified, Kelly didn’t have blood on her hands, it was soap foam.

“Honey? Tell me what do you see?” Katie asked with a soft maternal tone something that clicked in her the day they saw her.

“I….I think I remember…the bathroom light flickered and there was bam sound from the upstairs apartment and suddenly I’m back in that car…My name isn’t Amy it’s Kelly….Kelly Gibbs…and I should be dead.” Kelly told them with a horrified tone as she looked lost between her hands, Katie and Thierry who had his computer on standby on the kitchen island and he Google searched her name.

“Um…guys?” Thierry said shocked as he showed them the newspaper from 1991.

“How can you still be eight years old?” Katie asked Kelly confused as Kelly watched the computer screen and she was tearing up. Katie soothed her by rubbing her back.

“Albert…my friend Albert he was shot in front of me by…by Jack the Junkie…in the shelter…there was this kinda cyclone thingy like reality was wrapped around itself…it sucked me in…oh god! I killed Jack the Junkie! Oh! My god! Oh my god! I’m a killer! Oh! My god!” Kelly said in a confused tone as scenes in front of her eyes played out and she started to sob and have a panic attack as Katie and Thierry hugged her and looked worried at each other.

That night this improv family spent it by listening Kelly’s story and Thierry backing it up with historical facts from the Internet.

“So, you time traveled?” Katie asked shocked and Kelly sighed and shrug as she drank the warm milk Thierry gave her.

“So, I am a witch…was my mum or dad a witch too?” Kelly asked confused. During the weeks she stayed with them Kelly was introduced to the supernatural world.

“Probably. Now, you need to have a new name if you are going to stay with me and Thierry…if you want of course.” Katie said smiling hesitantly.

Thierry and Katie had discussed adopting Kelly during the two days the girl was sleeping because they felt bad for her and they both wanted this since they had moved in together two years prior.

“I would love that! How about my name to be Amy Kelly?” Kelly said excited as she jumped in Katie’s arms and Thierry was beaming.

It was the beginning of a family. Thierry introduce Kelly to Marcel explaining her situation and him showing what they found online and he in turn compelled the right people to make Amy Kelly Jardin Vanchure exist.

Amelia Kelly Jardin Vanchure was born in 2002 in DC yet her parents died in a car crash in 2009 and she was adopted by both Thierry and Katie who wanted to be parents a year later. That was the official story.

Katie took Kelly and introduced her to her coven who in turn welcomed her into their arms and helped her find out from which witch ancestry did she hailed from.

The witch Alice Claire found something impossible, Kelly was the first witch in her bloodline.

“How is it possible?” Kelly asked confused at her adoptive mother as she was decorating Katie’s guest room which was now Kelly’s room. They had died the walls a lavender purple and she was decorating it with fairy lights and teddy bears she was given by Marcel’s men during her adoption party.

“Well, they say people with the potential of being witches can trigger their potential after extreme traumatic events and sweetie you had many close to one another. Don’t worry you have me and Thierry and the witches of French Quarter we will figure this out just don’t say anything to Marcel about this.” Katie said to her adoptive daughter as she finished changing the bed sheets from plain white to light pink with galaxy stars on them.

For two years Kelly was blissfully sank into a routine; wake up and say high to her mum and good night to her dad who was working night shifts, go to a normal public school where Davina Claire was protecting her from bullies and mean girls and letting her hang out with her since both the Middle School and High School shared a playground and even exchange buildings at times, go to her mum’s Voodoo shop and do her homework while her mum took care of customers and then help close up, help with groceries and cooking that was Thierry’s job and they had their adoptive father and adoptive daughter time, then they would eat lunch together as a family and then Kelly would walk to Davina’s home where her mum would teach her magic while Katie was back at her store, Katie would pick up Kelly from Alice’s home once she closed the store, make dinner and eat as a family then wave her dad goodbye as he went to work, have a shower, prepare the school bag for tomorrow, do some night yoga with Katie and then off to bed. Wake up and repeat a similar pattern. It was blissful.

Kelly had learned that her dad was alive but didn’t know that her dad had murdered Pedro Hernandez so she feared that if she ever tried to make contact or use her real name again her dad would be next. Katie on the first year anniversary of Shannon’s death had planted some roses in the Coven’s community garden in a corner where Kelly would go and talk to it like anyone would if it was tombstone when she needed her real mum and dad.

It was a day when she was returned home from school when Davina was rambling about the Harvest with Monique in toe when Kelly saw Thierry pacing back and forth.

“Dad?” Kelly rushed to him leaving the other two girls behind looking worried.

“Ames!” Thierry said in a thankful yet stressed tone as he hugged her a little too tight with his vampiric strength and Kelly winced a little which made Thierry let go of her quickly and plant an apologetic kiss on her hair as he held her in his arms.

Davina and Monique hesitantly said goodbye to Thierry who smiled at the girls and wished them a good evening before the girls went to their homes and so did Thierry and Kelly.

That day Kelly learned that Marcel had told him that a werewolf by the name Hayley Marshall was in town looking for her parents, the same woman that Marcel had taken and tried to get her away from New Orleans to save her and now she was pregnant with a hybrid baby. And Thierry was ordered to break up his family because the tense environment between witches and vampires was boiling so high it was too dangerous for the three of them to be living in this city.

“So, we leave.” Kelly suggested not wanting her new family to break apart.

“We can’t, I have my shop and Thierry is with Marcel’s vampiric army they protect this city from outside threats and keep the witches in line because as much as it pains me we are power hungry and we can go nuclear if not controlled.” Katie said with a disappointed tone.

“So, you have to move out and I would have to spend every other weekend at your place? Like a divorce?” Kelly asked confused and hurt as tears gathered in her eyes.

“No, Marcel wants me to cut ties with both of you. Denounce you as my daughter and you as my girl.” Thierry said with a sad tone.

“WHAT?” Both girls exclaimed angry and Thierry started to tear up.

“NO! We are a family! How dare he!” Kelly exclaimed angrily as she marched to her room and slammed the door.

“He’s the king!” Thierry yelled at her and Kelly let out a scream before Thierry heard drawers being pulled open. Katie and Thierry shared a panic look as Katie’s eyes were tearing up.

“Kelly!!” Both of them exclaimed as they rushed to open her room’s door only to find it locked. Ten minutes of begging and knocking Kelly came out of the room with a suitcase and a backpack.

“I will go back to DC try to come up with a story about how I look nine instead of nineteen, so you don’t have a problem…I’m sorry.” Kelly said as she tried to keep her emotions hidden. But before she could make a move her suitcase and backpack was away from her in nano-seconds.

“Amelia Kelly Jardin Vanchure, you are not leaving this house! We need to discuss this! Marcel can be lenient when it comes to families.” Thierry said with the most authoritative tone he could master.

“How?” Katie asked lost as she was silently crying.

“We are getting married.” Thierry stated and smiled at Katie who then looked at him shocked.

“Marriage seals the whole family thing…smart one.” Kelly mumbled hopeful and Thierry nodded as he grabbed his phone and called Marcel.

Marcel was in their house in an hour and he was looking really thoughtful.

“T, you are one of my oldest friends, but I cannot grant you that…” Marcel said disappointed and Kelly looked at him angrily.

“So, you’re breaking up a family just because we are an inter-species family? That is racist!” Kelly exclaimed in fury and Katie and Thierry tried to keep her quiet. Marcel looked at her shocked.

“Racist?”

“Yes! Racist! You just replacing black, white, yellow, pink with vampire, witches and werewolves!” Kelly yelled at him and she then stormed out of the house and she started running. She found herself on a bench in Bourbon Street as she was sobbing hiding her face between her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest when she felt someone sitting next to her.

She sniffled and looked at her right to see Marcel.

“Go fuck yourself, racist.” Kelly said and spit in his face before she stood up and tried to walk away but Marcel was in front of her in seconds.

“Language!” Marcel yelled at her and she jumped at his tone and how angry he looked.

“I will not be disrespect like that! I allowed you to stay in this city because you are a child! I am the king of this city and what I say goes. Your family needs to be broken up because then Thierry’s and Katie’s positions in this war seem anything but loyal to the outside eyes while they are in real life, that can get them killed, I’m keeping them alive by separating them, Amy.” Marcel yelled at her but as his speech was going his tone was softening.

Kelly hadn’t thought of that…

“I didn’t know…I’m sorry…so I will live with Katie?” Kelly asked as she tried to wipe her tears.

“Yes, Thierry will be secretly visiting when he can. I can’t promise you anything will go as planned since a war is coming but from now on you will be Amelia Kelly Jardin, daughter to Katherine Jardin, Thierry mustn’t be shown to have anything to do with you in case the Mikaelsons come after my guys and Klaus is a dangerous man and so are his siblings.” Marcel explained softly to her and she nodded as she wiped some snot with the back of her hand.

“Let’s take you home.” Marcel said softly as the vampire and pre-teen witch walked side by side.

And like that Kelly was slammed into a war between species. She saw how shaken up Davina was after the Harvest since she was in the ceremony and Marcel grabbed them both and took them to safety. She was in the Voodoo store when Marcel came running to her and telling her to go to the church to be with Davina now because the witches were trying to attack the vampires and gave her a stake just in case because both sides found out that Katie was the mole for the vampires spying on the witches. Kelly did as she was told but as she run out of the shop and she saw Klaus holding Katie by the neck.

Marcel’s hand went in front of Kelly’s chest pushing her behind him.

“Let her go, Klaus, she has a daughter…I know I can trust you.” Marcel tried to bargain.

“Once a traitor always a traitor Marcellus, the girl can watch and learn from her mother’s mistakes!” Klaus said with a cruel smirk and snapped Katie’s neck.

“NOOOO!” Kelly rushed to her side as she held her head to her lap and sobbed.

“No! Not again! Mum! Please! Please! Don’t leave me!” Kelly sobbed as she held her to her chest and then looked up to Marcel and Klaus.

“Why? Why did you left me with no one else again? Once wasn’t enough?” She asked no one in particular but the broken sobs of hers made Klaus’ blood froze and Marcel to try to untangle her from Katie’s corpse trying not to cry.

“NO!” Kelly put up a fight as she held Katie’s head and hid her face in the crook of Katie’s neck and rocked back and forth crying.

“Are you happy, Klaus? This girl saw two of her mother figures murdered before her eyes in less than three years! One taken by a drug cartel and one by you! I told you that Katie would have been exiled with her daughter and problem solved! You didn’t have to kill her!” Marcel yelled at Klaus with so much anger and Klaus watched as Kelly was sobbing holding Katie’s body.

He didn’t know what to say or what to do he just vamp-speed away and Marcel mumbled curses before he turned to Kelly who had stopped crying now and was just staring at the corpse.

Marcel called Thierry who came running and crumbled at the sight and hugged both of his girls as he too cried.

Somehow they found themselves in the church attic as Davina who was also sniffling from crying over Katie’s death held a sleeping Kelly and watched as Marcel drank with a silent Thierry and Katie’s body in the middle of the room.

“I’m so sorry for your loss Thierry…” Davina whispered truthfully and he just nodded not bothering to look at her.

Kelly was moved to the church attic with Davina after Katie’s death and Davina hated the vampires and witches even more now and so did Kelly. Davina taught Kelly everything she knew about magic and Marcel made sure both girls were kept safe. Thierry was spending a few hours with her a day and came to check on her at night.

Davina had to calm Kelly’s screams at night from the nightmares from both the car crash and Katie’s death and Kelly did the same for Davina when she had hers about the Harvest.

The girls became like sisters.

It was Kelly’s eleventh birthday when Marcel and Rebekah attempted to take New Orleans from Klaus when Thierry and her were spending some time after the failed rebellion when Elijah marched up to them and grabbed Thierry.

“Please, don’t kill him! He’s the only family I have left!” Kelly begged for Thierry’s life but she was too late, Thierry’s heart was ripped out of him and Kelly gasped as she watched terrified.

“Nope! I am done! You can all kill each other if you like…what if that is your futures! I am done!” Kelly blew up in anger as a few tears run down her eyes before sadness and grief were replaced by anger.

“I hope you all fucking die!” She yelled at them then she felt her head being in pain and instinctively looked behind her to see the same cyclone of reality and she was sucked in before the shocked eyes of Hayley and Elijah.

Kelly was thrown inside the attic and looked lost at first but then she saw Rebekah and Davina who were looking at her amazed.

“Did you just teleport?” Asked shocked and Kelly glared at her.

“None of your business. Davina I am leaving, dad is dead too, there’s nothing for me here.” Kelly said with an emotionless tone as she packed her stuff as fast as she could and then stormed out of the attic and the church.

Kelly had a little pocket money from Thierry and she went to the bus station and tried to look for an inexpensive ticket to DC or anywhere really. She was about to pay for a ticket to Portland when she heard her name being called and turned to see Davina and Josh with Cami rushing after her.

“Oh you gotta be shitting me!” She cursed under her breath causing the cashier to glared at her for using such crude language at eleven.

“Amy!” Davina said out of breath as she instantly grabbed her in a hug.

“Let me go Davina! Both of my families are dead, I have nothing here, I don’t care about this Hope baby and I want to live not just survive…” Kelly said to Davina as she pushed her off her.

“You are a minor how are you going to live?” Cami asked her challenging her.

“On the streets, I did it once without remembering who I was I can do it again.” Kelly said shrugging and then Josh spoke.

“Thierry made me sign a prenatal agreement that if anything happened to either of them your custody was transferred to me and Marcel.” Josh said and Kelly looked at him shocked.

“Oh! You mean the danger magnet of a king and you? You joined couple months ago, Josh, you haven’t seen half of the shit that is going down!” Kelly exclaimed in a humorless tone.

Cami was shocked with the mouth on this girl, she cursed like a sailor!

“We can still be protected, Marcel protects kids, I know it from a firsthand and you know it!” Davina exclaimed annoyed and Kelly sighed.

“Marcel is the reason why my family is dead, Davina, why would I want Marcel to continue raising me? Not a chance! I prefer putting my life in the hands of a childhood friend of Katie’s that is Portland and can teach me more magic, I would be safer there than here with the people Katie and Thierry were mixed up in!” Kelly yelled at them angrily as she took her ticket and pushed passed them angrily.

“Kelly!” Cami and Davina sighed annoyed as they run after and stopped her just as she reached the bus.

“We love you, Katie’s friend doesn’t even know you and what makes you think she will want you around? You are eleven and you can’t even work at her bar…and yes I know of her friend Victoria Binnings is known for being the only witch that refuses to bow down to the spirits. But she also doesn’t like kids, you’re a kid.” Davina said with a begging tone.

“Thank you for loving me but I can’t live in the same city anymore. And Victoria is waiting for me, I send her an e-mail last just thirty minutes ago. I’m sorry, goodbye.” Kelly said with a bitter tone in her voice as she grabbed Davina’s hand and squeezed it before smiling to Cami and Josh as she let go of Davina’s hand and climbed the bus handing her ticket to the driver in the process.

Davina had tears in her eyes as she watched Kelly leave and Josh hugged her while Cami had a look of concern and disapproval following the bus as it drove off.

Kelly took out her phone and checked her email only to see a message from Victoria telling she had set up a bed for her in her guest room and look forward to teaching her and then attached a set of rules she had to follow, go to school, be a normal kid, go to a therapist for your trauma, do not use magic for chores or to cheat on exams or to take revenge of school bullies, keep your room tidy and make friends. On the weekends it’s cleaning days, on Saturday they clean the house and on Sunday her antique store and bar. Apparently, Davina’s info on Victoria’s employment was a little outdated.

Victoria in the mornings was handling the family business which was the antique store and in the evenings she was handing her own business, a bar, to which Kelly wasn’t allowed to go near until she was sixteen.

Victoria and Kelly would spent eight years together which during those years Kelly went by Amelia Kelly Jardin but kept a necklace Thierry gave to her minutes before he had his heart ripped out of his chest in front of her as memory that Thierry considered her a Vanchure nonetheless.

She went to a fellow witch therapist where Kelly could easily talk about the supernatural and her trauma which helped a lot and through Dr. Malovich she met Miranda the doctor’s daughter and her classmate who in turn introduced her to a bunch of supernatural friends that were going to the public school of the area and some humans too.

Miranda and Kelly grew close as friends but her best friends were Miranda, Alice, Nilla, Cameron and Adam. Miranda was a fellow witch and so were Nilla and Cameron, Adam was an untriggered werewolf and Alice was a triggered werewolf living with her vampire half sister…yep Alice’s mum married Louise’s dad who was human but Louisa was turned to a vampire by her boyfriend after a disastrous Spring Break in college, a year before Kelly moved to Portland, and her boyfriend turned her to save her.

Malcolm helped Louise learn how to control her thirst and so on when one day Alice’s mum who was also human drove with Louise and Alice to Settle so Alice could see her dad as scheduled by the court in their divorce papers when Alice and her mum went into a fight over Alice’s loud music in her headphones and how Alice couldn’t hear them in case of an emergency when Carlene, Alice’s mum, lost control of the car because was too busy trying to pry Alice’s headphones off her ears instead of looking the road and the car hit a tree, slipped to from the wet road and turned sideways. Carlene broke her neck while Louise used her vampiric strength to save them but managed to save only Alice.

Louisa became the comforter while Alice grieved her mother’s death when Malcolm tried to be a good dad to both of them when he started to notice odd behavior from Louise and grew suspicious he soon discovered Louise’s vampiric secret and in total fear and paranoia tried to kill Louise when Alice pushed him down the stairs in an attempt to save her honorary sister when he broke his neck and spine dying on impact that was the day Alice learned her dad’s family secret, they were werewolves and Louise with Malcolm tried their best to help her through her transition while having Sebastian, Alice’s dad, on the phone giving them instructions. Louise never blamed Alice for her dad’s death whose name was Nick but was granted Alice’s custody since she was 23 and Alice was 11.

Then Malcolm who was also 23 moved in with Louise and Alice and they became their own little family. They lived next door to Victoria and Kelly and spent many nights eating dinner together.

Malcolm taught Kelly self defense and how to shoot a gun during their holidays camping trips near where Sebastian’s pack was settled in that way Alice was near her pack at least three times a year and got to have her friends near. Sebastian’s pack had agreed were the vampires will camp at but many nights Malcolm, Kelly and Louise were invited to the campfire.

Cameron, Miranda, Nilla, Adam and their families also accepted Kelly and Alice’s family dynamic.

During those years Kelly got to see and learn how all four sectors could co-exist in a town without it being a battleground something she truly wished New Orleans could do. She was in contact with Davina throughout the years and she was steadily informed of the circumstances and deaths when at 19 she decided to return.

By now it was 2020 and New Orleans was still under duress and conflict but she was trained both as a witch and as hunter thanks to Malcolm’s training. She had seen that Katie’s apartment was for sale and having worked in both Victoria’s antique and bar since she was fifteen she could buy the apartment for herself and she had.

She also had a job and college waiting for her, she would work at a Jazz themed café and as a cashier at clothes store while attending university studying Psychology and Social Anthropology.

She kept tabs on her dad, Gibbs, but even though knowing that Pedro Hernandez was dead she knew he cartel wasn’t dead, they could still be looking for her…at least as a 36 years old her and not a 19 years old.

She was busy going to class, reconnecting with Davina, visiting and cleaning Katie’s and Thierry’s graves, going to work and moving in and decorating for about a year. Davina had forgiven her and they were working to rekindle their friendship and sisterhood.

“I don’t want to be involved, Davina! I spent eight years listening to what Klaus and his family took from this city.” Kelly yelled annoyed at Davina one day that Davina was venting about the newest threat of the city and Kelly was trying to complete an essay on human behavior regarding the change whenever a scientific and psychological discovery was made and proven. A job needing silence and someone not hogging the good Wi-Fi connection by also FaceTiming Kol, the boyfriend.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE DAVINA TURN OFF THE FUCKING PHONE I AM TRYING TO DO AN ESSAY!” Kelly yelled loudly and with fury causing Davina to jump and turn to look at her with Kol on the screen.

“Damn, girl!” Kol exclaimed and looked impressed.

“Don’t care, if you want to talk meet somewhere not in my house while I try to figure out what the fuck does my professor wants?” Kelly asked annoyed and Davina hang up with Kol and pushed Kelly aside and grabbed the laptop.

Kelly watched confused and Davina smirked.

“Marcel can help you, if only you talked to him…” She said smirking.

“No, he killed my parents.” Kelly said annoyed and angry.

“Eight years ago!” Davina yelled in annoyance.

“Fuck you Davina! Get out!” Kelly yelled angrily and physically pushed Davina out of the house and slammed the door.

Davina would have to try for seven years to make good with Kelly while Kelly was now working as a councilor in Salvatore Academy with Hope having to apologize for her uncle Elijah’s killing of Thierry.

When Hope told her what she did and sold her blood to a young werewolf named Henry from her mum’s pack and he committed suicide and turned into hybrid. She followed Hope back to New Orleans were she was fully involved with the Neo-Nazis and had to face Marcel, Davina and Josh and the rest of the Mikaelson family.

She was kidnapped by Greta Sienna and tortured for information about who Hope Marshall truly is and then she learned about how they had tracked down her dad, Gibbs, and they were watching him. They threatened her with his death and when she didn’t budge they showed her a video where a vampire blew up Victoria’s bar during rush hour in Portland and killed her. That drove Kelly up the wall and she fought back killing at least two vampires before she was hit over the head and woke up unknown number of days later chained in a chair next to Hayley.

“Where have you been? We have been looking for you!” Hayley exclaimed worried and Kelly looked confused at the woman.

“Hayley, I only met you twice in my life, who is we?” Kelly asked tiredly.

“Alice and Louisa, they learned of Victoria’s death, Malcolm died in that explosion too. Alice joined my pack three years ago after Greta’s men killed her back and her dad and tortured Louisa. They were worried about you, you hadn’t talked in two weeks.” Hayley explained worried.

“I…I was gone for two weeks?” Kelly asked shocked and Hayley nodded.

“They are targeting Hope and Henry.” Kelly told Hayley who looked beyond angry.

“These bastards!”

“They are Nazis, Hayley…” Kelly said tiredly as she was bleeding from various wounds.

“Again, bastards!” Hayley growled out as she tried to get free.

“There’s no use, I killed three of them when they didn’t use magic blockers now they use blockers for everything…” Kelly said as she felt slipping away.

She woke up again by being shot with adrenaline and drugged across the room and chained up.

“Where is Hope?” Greta asked her and Kelly smirked.

“I’ve be gone for two weeks, bitch, how the fuck would I know?” Kelly said in anger as she spit in her face.

That got her burned with a hot iron to her side and she screamed while Hayley looked away in shame.

“What? No time to build concentration camps this time around?” Kelly said as she coughed after she stopped being burned. That got her punched in the gut and she spit blood on Greta’s face in response. Then Kelly was pinned to the wall and choked when Hayley finally spoke.

“She’s with her dad! Let her go! She’s not part of this! She’s just a teacher!” Hayley pleaded and Kelly felt a little grateful. She knew she would die here. Nobody was alive to care for her except Alice, Louisa, Cameron, Adam, Miranda and Nilla but she had to talk to Miranda, Cameron and Nilla in a year because their work schedules were opposite since they lived in Canada, London and Australia respectively.

Alice and Louisa with Malcolm and Victoria were in constant communication with her, Victoria and Malcolm were dead now and Alice and Louisa were as blind as anyone else. Her dad…Gibbs…thought of her dead since 1991 so no way in hell he would look for her. Davina and her weren’t friends anymore, Marcel…well she was never friends with him and she wasn’t a Mikaelson so they didn’t care for her.

She was alone.

She didn’t know what was going on but she was slipping in and out consciousness for what it seemed like days when she felt cold hands and latex gloves before finally giving into the darkness.

**_Spirit World:_ **

**_Kelly stood before a garden, she knew this garden, it was the park in Portland where she learned how to skate with Malcolm’s help when he was teaching her and Alice how to._ **

**_“Malcolm?” She asked with tears in her eyes as she ran to hug him._ **

**_“No! You can’t be dead, Amy! No!” Malcolm said horrified as he held her tight._ **

**_“It’s okay, at least I see you, Victoria, Katie, Thierry, my actual mum! I’ll be finally with someone who cares about me, Mal! No one cares about me in the living world.” Kelly said with tears in her eyes._ **

**_“Not true! You dad does!” Malcolm said seriously and Kelly sighed._ **

**_“He thinks I’m dead and it’s better that way. I want to stay!” Kelly begged Malcolm who held her in his arms as they walked the park._ **

**_She screamed in happiness when she saw Victoria and Katie with Thierry sitting in a bench and she rushed to hug them all one by one. They all told her to go back and not stay here. She refused._ **

**_She was walking with them around the park when they found themselves in a beach where she was hugged by a crying Katie and Thierry and instructed by a determined Victoria to give those fucking Nazis hell when and if she chose to wake up. Then she smiled at Malcolm who kissed her cheeks and hugged her one more time._ **

**_“I’ll miss you, Malcolm Alexander Fraser.” Kelly told him as he started to cry and hugged her tight._ **

**_“I’ll miss you too, Amelia Kelly Jardin. Never forget, always ready!” Malcolm said whispering affectionally in her ear as they held on to each other._ **

**_“Toujours prêt.” (Always ready) Kelly whispered back and Malcolm let her go._ **

**_She was wiping her tears as she walked away knowing fully well she was about to wake up when she saw her mum standing before her._ **

**_“Mum?” She choked out as she hugged her and the mother-daughter pair were crying in happiness._ **

**_They were talking while walking over the beach when she finally realized that she was nearing the end of her journey._ **

**_“I’m so proud of you, my girl, but you have to find your own people and meet you dad, he misses you!” Shannon scolded her daughter who was crying from happiness as she nodded._ **

**_“I will try, I love you mum!” She sobbed._ **

**_“I love you too! It’s time for you to go!” Shannon told her as she cupped her daughter’s face and held her close to her and kissed her temple with love._ **

**_Kelly then walked towards the white light when she expected to open her eyes and see the hospital ceiling or her cell where she was kept the past two weeks, preferable the hospital ceiling._ **

**_She saw a hospital corridor and she turned to look to her right and saw a man with bandages on his head._ **

**_Odd._ **

**_She looked at him and gasped when she realized that this man was her dad! What happened to him?_ **

**_“Excuse me?!” She yelled after him and he turned to her shocked._ **

**_“Yes?” Gibbs asked confused._ **

**_“You are dead?” She asked him bluntly and a little angrily._ **

**_“I don’t think so, not yet, are you dead?” Gibbs asked her and she sighed._ **

**_“Judging by the damage the Nazis did to me then I will be soon.” Kelly answered with a sigh of distaste._ **

**_“Nazis?” Gibbs gasped and looked at her._ **

**_She was dressed in high waisted leggings a floral airy shirt that was see-through and she had a white tank top on and she wore a black faux leather belt making the floral shirt shaped like an upside down delta. She had her hair in a side French braid with some strands of hair loose and black Addidas shoes. Her makeup was light eyeliner, nude pink eye shadow and a nude rosy lipstick, it looked natural._ **

**_“Yep! The fuckers are back…what happened to you?” She asked him concerned._ **

**_“Sorry, classified. Federal agent.” Gibbs said coldly as she watch him look around him._ **

**_“You are in the in-between.” Kelly told him and he looked at her confused._ **

**_“You are in the in between life and death.” Kelly clarified with a duh tone._ **

**_“And you are? An angel?” Gibbs asked in a mocking tone._ **

**_“Nope, I’m just like you. I’m in the middle of dying. I hope I die because I am not a snitch even though these people who I am protecting did kill my parents and my guardian. But they are Nazis targeting an innocent child that her only mistake was to be born to her family. And they are Nazis….” Kelly shrugged as she sat on the floor of the hospital._ **

**_“What year is it for you?” Gibbs asked confused with all these Nazis._ **

**_“It’s 2026 for me, how about you?” Kelly said smiling and Gibbs whipped his head towards the girl in utter shocked._ **

**_“And Nazis is still a thing?” Gibbs asked horrified._ **

**_“Yes, they are targeting two of my students and I was unaware they had sent the son of the head of the organization to my school and he was keeping tabs on the two students and bullying them, one of my students attempted suicide and the other one felt unsafe in the school grounds. I was old friends with one of her aunts and I guided them back to their hometowns when I got kidnapped by them while I was about to enter my house and I’ve been missing for two months, nobody looked for me since I have nobody alive that cares….last thing I remember is being burned with a hot iron in my abdomen while they got one of my students’ mum.” Kelly said with a tone that showed how she wasn’t able to clearly comprehend what has happened to her._ **

**_Gibbs was beyond shocked how Nazis are coming back?_ **

**_I’m from 2015….how do Nazis come back?” Gibbs asked her worried._ **

**_“They never stopped existing, sir, they just decided to re-surface.” Kelly said as she looked up to him from where she was sitting._ **

**_That moment Gibbs couldn’t help but feel that he knew those eyes and face, she looked so much like his Shannon, that is impossible._ **

**_“What is your name?” Gibbs asked holding his breath._ **

**_“Amelia Jardin. Et tu?” Kelly asked smirking as she allowed her French accent to show through._ **

**_Victoria and Katie taught her French and she was fluent in them._ **

**_“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with NCIS.” Gibbs said as he offered his hand for a handshake but Kelly stood up and didn’t shake his head she knew physical contact in this astral plane allows people inside one’s mind and she couldn’t afford that, not with her dad standing before her, clearly in a death or life situation for both of them. She imagined after what she told him about her situation how he would feel if he learned that she was his Kelly and she was dying again in the hands of other terrorists._ **

**_The irony of this…_ **

**_“So, I’m guessing you got hit due to a mission gone wrong. Then I suggest you fight to survive, Special Agent Gibbs.” Kelly told him encouragingly and with a kind toothless smile._ **

**_“Thank you, fight to get back to your students, Miss Jardin.” Gibbs said in the same tone as Kelly and smiled at her kindly._ **

**_“Thank you, goodbye.” Kelly said as she turned around and started walking towards the smell of wood on fire._ **

**_She gasped back to life._ **

**_End of Spirit World:_ **

Kelly looked to her right and saw Marcel hugging her as she felt something liquid running down her mouth and clothes and smelled the iron, blood!

“Did you?” She asked lost and horrified and Marcel was crying.

“You are in transition, I’m sorry!” Marcel said and Kelly refused to believe it as she started to sob.

She was hugged by Marcel when she turned to look at where Hayley last was and saw Hope’s body and Klaus looking at her with guilt and she then looked outside the door and saw ashes.

“Where’s Hayley?” She asked horrified and Klaus left the room before she heard a loud scream.

“She’s dead.” Marcel said to her and looked lost at her as she kept on crying and Marcel picked her up and carried her outside in his car where she saw Alice and Louisa in the driver’s and co-driver’s seat looking at her anxiously. They looked worried and grief stricken.

She didn’t speak she just laid down and looked emotionless the ceiling of the car.

Everything was blur as she was in her bed and looking at nothing.

She never wanted to be a vampire…she wanted to have kids and to keep being a witch.

“I heard there’s a cure, maybe you can take it.” Louisa suggested but Kelly just looked at her blankly and said no before turning around and covering her body and head.

She doesn’t know how long it’s been until she saw nothing but darkness and she walked to the balcony of her house and watched as people were having fun. She felt weak and could smell and hear everything and it was driving her insane!

She shut the door behind her and walked to her desk and wrote her will, leaving everything to her friends and some money making a donation to the Salvatore School. Then she wrote suicide letters to everyone that she could mean anything and left them stacked on her desk before she went to her bathroom and had a shower before grabbing every single pill she had and changed the bed sheets before she climbed to the bed and consumed them all, forcing them down her throat and then laying down.

She won’t get away from death a third time! She understood, her time was now,

She fell asleep when she suddenly was waken up from rhythmic pressure on her chest before an overwhelming urge to puke and was pushed sideways where she puked on an unfamiliar floor…where was she?

She was then turned to look at the faces of an angry Davina with tears in her eyes and angrier Marcel, Alice and Louisa. Klaus with his siblings were in the background looking sad but she knew not for her but Hayley. They didn’t care for her, they killed her family to protect their previous Hope and so did she, she didn’t owe them anything!

She looked at the paramedic that looked oddly familiar until she recognized him as Grant Chang, an old classmate of hers from when they were in school together in Portland. He was a witch and she had his niece, Alyssa Chang as her student. He was looking at her disapprovingly.

Fuck him!

“Why did you save me? Didn’t you read my letters? I have nothing left! Let me die in peace! I don’t want to be a vampire!” She croaked as loud as she could with a scratchy throat.

“We care for you! Isn’t that enough?! What about your students?” Alice yelled at her.

“You have no right to put this on me, Alice! You weren’t tortured! You weren’t killed and then turned without your consent! I don’t want this life! Besides, it’s my life my choice!” Kelly yelled as loud as she could.

“And the rest of us be damned? Is that how it is?” Louisa yelled at her as she came up to her face.

“Yes. You all had your lives, go live them as you want. I don’t want this.” Kelly said to Louisa’s face before she stood up from the bed and tripped over wires she didn’t register she had on her, an IV tube.

“Seriously?” She asked sarcastically as she glared at Grant who looked at her disapprovingly.

“Your friends are right, Amy, suicide isn’t the answer…imagine I used to have the hugest crush on you at school…what a disappointment you seem to turned out….I’m sorry for you.” Grant said to her as he gathered his gear and left the Mikaelson manor.

“Why was I moved from my house?” Kelly asked Klaus who kept studying her in a sad look.

“Because, you’re Davina’s friend and begged me and she’s family.” Klaus said with a sad tone and Kelly nodded as she took the IV machine with her and tried to walk out of the room.

“Well, I’m going home to die in peace as I indented! I don’t want to be a vampire. Don’t dare to follow me!” She yelled as she walked towards the exit of the house only to be stopped by Klaus’ yell.

“You aren’t in transition anymore, you already died, you are human again.”

That stopped her and looked up to him.

“What?”

“You are a witch again, Kelly, no need to give up on life. I don’t know what life you will lead since a moment ago you pushed the remaining people that could care for you away….but I wish you luck and wisdom because what you did back there was dumb as hell and unkind.” Klaus said to her in a wise and sad tone and Kelly looked at him shocked.

“Kelly you were given a third chance at life, one was the car crash and after, during Hayley’s and your death and now. Use it wisely.” Klaus said wisely and with a hint of sadness.

Kelly sighed and walked away as she entered her home she found her door unhinged and she sighed in displeasure.

She started fixing her door and for the following months she was going in and out of the house only for groceries and light exercise and then she would spend it on her own sitting in the four walls either crying herself to sleep and then just crying.

She was eating when she got a knock on the door and as she opened the door she saw Grant Chang dressed in his scrubs.

“What the hell?” Kelly asked confused.

“Not the hell, just checking on my first suicide attempt case. How are you? Have you started counseling? I brought some leaflets for you.” Grant said smiling and eyes bright.

That was the beginning of a friendship and later a romantic relationship that resulted into a marriage and kids. Grant brought her out of the dark and made her apologize and reconnect with Alice and Louisa and even Davina and later she started talking to Klaus too both working through the sense of loss of parents and loved ones.

Kelly’s first daughter was born as Shannon Samien Jardin-Chang in 2030 and the first son was born as Leroy (nicknamed Roy) Thierry Jardin-Chang, was born in 2033. The second daughter was born as Katherine Chen Jardin-Chang born in 2040 along with her twin brother and sister, Jiang Kelly Jardin-Chang and Shun David Jardin-Chang. Grant and Kelly had five kids by 2040 while meeting each other in 2026 and getting married in 2029. And the family dog named Victoria adopted in 2034.

My name is Shannon Samien Jardin-Chang and now is where my story starts. I was raised hearing amazing and heroic stories of my grandparents, Shannon and Leroy Jethro Gibbs/ Katherine Jardin and Thierry Vanchure and Victoria Binnings. Of dad’s single mum Min Chang who raised two kids on her own after her husband thought to have cut contact with them when Min, Grant and Samien managed to get to the US and later found out he was killed in a terrorist attack in Hong Kong and him cutting contact wasn’t him giving up on them but he was dead. Grandpa Shun was a strong man who had started his own company from nothing and even though it didn’t work out he kept on working jobs and learning new things. He loved knowledge.

I wanted to be like them. I studied hard enough and didn’t got into too much trouble and I graduated college having studied European History with two minors of Social Anthropology and Computer Science and I was looking to work as IT specialist in a company that sold AI equipped houses. While working there I decided to go back to studying and went Pre-Med. When one day I was told by my friend Callie that the factions are preparing something incredible and they held a town meeting.  
  
In the town meeting we were told that every supernatural being was coming together to create an agency that they would use the advance teleportation systems that debut in early 2030s to help prevent unnecessary bloodshed between supernatural beings and humans alike and make an attempt to eradicate global terrorism. We would becoming a global anti-terrorist group primarily used by supernatural being workings in the shadows all over the world and time.

I signed up and in a moment of total and utter foolishness I didn’t put IT support but field agent. I thought it would be my time to shine.

I started training and the organization got built and by 2060 we were operational with agents all over the world and time. I had gone in seven missions and I was living my best life! My siblings and parents were proud of me and supported me. Some of my siblings had also joined in in various cases, my twin Jian joined as a field agent and she was under my supervisions.

I was meant to prevent the death of Grant Luneburg, he was a very known witch that had started to use his ancestors to draw more power than nature allowed him and his discovery among many political views had helped Great Britain human and supernatural factors, he survived his assassination because he claimed a god-sent angel saved him but his painting reminded her boss, Michaela MacCullen, a werewolf of the North Atlantic pack, of myself in an 1890s attire and sunlight around me which proved that I was there.

I had to follow him on the train to London and take care of his wounds. Easy peasy!

Ha! Think again!

I was getting ready to time travel dressed in the appropriate attire and everything I need to medically assist him and ensure his survival when instead of teleporting in a vacant Victorian England ally I ended up in the middle of the living room of my unaware grandpa, Leroy Jethro Gibbs who pulled his weapon on me and I touched it saying “no” before we teleported again and we were thrown into the designated ally.

Which brings us to now.

**_Present: (General POV)_ **

“What the hell is going on?” Gibbs exclaimed angrily and the odd dressed woman looked at him in shock and admiration.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! You died when I was a few months old! It’s truly an honor!” The woman rambled as she jumped and hugged him and Gibbs was slammed against the wall of a building that was facing the ally they were.

“Who are you?” Gibbs asked her suspicious as he studied her familiar blue eyes and red hair fitting perfectly with her Chinese features.

“My name is Shannon Samien Jardin-Chang. I know you don’t know me because you were allowed to think that mum was dead but she wasn’t she was alive and too afraid for your safety to contact you! She’s sorry! You can call me Shannon or Samien, just not Shan because that is my younger brother Shun with a u not an a.” The woman before him rambled nervously and excited and Gibbs was confused.

“What?” He asked unable to process anything and the woman before him sighed.

“My mum’s birth name was Kelly Gibbs but the foster system change it to Amy from the Amnesiac because she had amnesiac and didn’t remember anything of her life until years later when she was adopted by grandma Katie and grandpa Thierry and her name was changed to Amelia Kelly Jardin, Amy and then they died and she was adopted by grandma Victoria who also died when mum was 24 at a bar explosion, terrorist attack by a Nazi group targeting her and some of her students, she was tortured too after she was kidnapped. After the two weeks of tortures and the death of a friend mum tried to kill herself but dad who was a paramedic at the time saved her life and then two months later checked on her and they became friends and the rest is a history.” The woman rambled and Gibbs was looking shocked at her.

Gibbs remembered his interaction with an Amelia Jardin in the In-Between in 2016 or 2015 and he was horrified with the poor girl’s sayings….this girl was his daughter? And he didn’t realize it at the time? She lost every parental figure she ever had? She was tortured! She tried to kill herself? She had amnesia? She survived the car shoot out?! He was a grandpa? What the hell is going on?

“How do I know you are not lying?” Gibbs asked her suspiciously and Shannon bent down and picked up her skirt and took a small photograph out of her shoes and gave it to him.

“Family picture from last year’s Christmas and mum’s only childhood picture she had in her bag when she used to live in the streets of DC when she run away from the foster home because they were kids terrorizing her and she wanted to find you but couldn’t remember anything so Albert the homeless man found her sleeping in between the dumpsters in an ally holding this photo in her hand before he guided her to a homeless shelter where she spent months there until Jack the Junkie stole her bag and Albert and her chased him to an ally where Jack pulled a gun on her and Albert saved her life by getting in front of the bullet and he got shot and died, the photo was in Albert’s pocket because mum had said that his pockets were the safest place in the shelter, after all he was a former Marine and a veteran and she felt he could trust him….the blood on the photo is Albert’s, mum never wiped it saying it reminds her to be brave and fight for what she believes in. It reminds me the same thing also it’s my lucky charm…I didn’t have a gun pulled on me yet.” She said with a shrug while Gibbs’ soul sank hearing what his little girl went through.

“Where is your Kel…your mum?” Gibbs asked her worried and she smiled;

“At home…well it’s weekday so she’s teaching at school so Virginia.” Shannon said smiling comfortable.

“So, she’s fine?” Gibbs asked her thankful.

“Yeah! Her students annoy her and Mrs. Maggie from across the street always says about her dead garden and leafs…mum has a green thumb but doesn’t have time to do anything outside grading papers, dad does most of the gardening but dad is in Hong Kong with grandma Min it’s grandpa Shun’s death date, he died in a terrorist attack when dad was five years old, he goes every year in there and had taken us many times but now I couldn’t go I was getting ready for the mission.” Shannon told him and he sighed happily.

“You getting me to see her now.” Gibbs said to her and Shannon looked at him confused.

“Oh! Hell no! I am on a mission once we are done, I will take you to her. Now, let’s go get you dress for this century.” She exclaimed to him in a matter of fact tone and Gibbs chuckled but nodded but then back tracked.

“Wait, for this century? And why are you even dressed like that?” Gibbs asked her as if he was seeing for the first time her attire which wasn’t true but he had more pressing matters to address…than a dress.

“We time traveled to 1890s and you are NOT dressed for the century…for 1990s maybe…good thing the base is very close by.” Shannon told him smiling proudly as she touched the wall Gibbs had his back to and a secret entranced opened and Shannon walked inside like she owned the place.

“Oh! Agent Chang, welcome to 1890s, we hope your travel was okay…and who that might be?” A man around his mid-sixties dressed in a Victorian suit and we a pocket watch chain hanging from his suit asked with a bright smile and welcoming tone.

“Agent Malprison, it’s so very nice to see you in person! Thank you so much for the letters and the help on my thesis! And my travel was okay but we a small hiccup, you see I was thinking of this guy instead of the mission and ended up in his house and then dragged him with me, he’s my mum’s bio-dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!” Shannon rambled excited and with a huge smile as she held his hands in a caring hold.

The man was smiling gladly at her and then smiled kindly at Gibbs too nodding in hello.

“Alright, he can stay with me while you go out and kick butt as you all say.” Malprison said with a smile as he walked towards the deeper insides of the building where machinery too advance for Victoria era was running smoothly.

“Vincent you don’t have to, he can come with me, he’ll behave, right grandpa?” Shannon said with a grateful with hints of a threatening and pleading tones in her voice.

“I don’t think that is wise, the man isn’t even dress like a gentleman.” Vincent exclaimed in a duh tone and Shannon smiled.

“That is why we are here, I need you to dress so he can come with me.” Shannon said in a pleading manner and Vincent sighed in displeasure as he pointed the dresser.

Shannon rushed and looked at the suits and Gibbs who was looking around in awe and confusion and then she got him one and sent him to get dressed.

“What is the mission?” Gibbs asked her as he was getting dressed.

“I need to prevent the death of a scientist named Grant Luneburg, he’s assassinated or attempted to be assassinated on his way to get on the train to London from here, we are in Nottingham and he has to go to London. I need you with me because people will find it odd that a woman such as me is by herself, you’ll play my grandpa for the train officials if they ask questions.” Shannon said smiling in a little mocking tone of despair and horror and Gibbs was heard laughing at her tone.

“Okay, but how is it possible to be here at this time?” Gibbs asked as he came out looking sharp and like the suit was to made for him.

“NICE!” Shannon exclaimed in appreciation and did thumbs up.

“Oh! And we can do that because witches, vampires, werewolves and everything that goes on at night is true. So, time travel is plausible, more later because we will lose the train.” Shannon told him as she grabbed his arm and dragged him as she bid her goodbyes to Vincent with a kind smile and a quick wave.

They found themselves in the train station as Shannon and Gibbs rushed to the train, Shannon paid for their tickets avoiding the odd looks of people because of her ethnicity and the grumpy dude behind her and because she was paying for two tickets instead of the man.

It was just ten days and one into January 1890 and a Saturday at that. Shannon and Gibbs walked into the train and Gibbs followed her as he eyes everything in awe and suspicion and at the same time he studied his alleged granddaughter.

She had dark auburn hair that passed for chocolate brown, identical blue eyes as his daughter and himself yet her eyes shape and skin tone were darker, clearly a biracial trait. He didn’t have a problem with the biracial part, the problem was that his daughter was alive, went through all milestones without him and on top of that missed every milestone of his grandkids! And to add salt to the wound his daughter sounded to have suffered so much more than just Shannon’s (the first) death.

He needed to see her and have a talk with her. He had so many questions!

They sat at a cart where a man with dark hair, dark beard and olive green eyes.

Shannon smiled at Gibbs awkwardly and she was shaking with excitement when Shannon pulled out a notepad and a pencil and wrote to Gibbs;

“He’s is such a gifted scientist! Also, he’s a fellow witch that set off a revolution in spell casting which is one more reason why I’m trying to keep my fan girling quiet…”

Gibbs read that and looked impressed at Shannon who smiled.

“He’s looking at you, weirdly.”

Gibbs wrote back to her and she smiled as she blushed.

“*faints* It’s an internet term you use when you want to show an action.”

Gibbs chuckled at reading that and gave the notepad back no bothering to answer as he quietly laughed and looked out of the window as it started to snow.

Grant Luneburg watched them curiously as he tried to focus on his newspaper and avoid feeling the pain of being shot. He had to make it to London! He had made a discovery about creating a pocket dimension where dangerous supernatural species could be imprisoned when disobeying the law or were a danger to others.

Yet he could keep his eyes away from the odd beauty that was sitting before him with an old man that looked a little too uncomfortable being here. They clearly were related since they had identical eyes and they way they giggled when they exchanged the notepad and looking at him made him annoyed, intrigued and curious all at once.

He tried to avoid looking at the girl’s eyes but he couldn’t miss the man’s eyes on him, they were protectively glaring at him, protecting his daughter maybe?

He gave it another shot of trying to finish his newspaper and avoid looking at his bleeding abdomen.

Maybe a small chit chat with a lovely lady as her might distract him long enough until they reach London.

So, he spoke;

“Excuse me! Yes, hello, I do beg your pardon, you do know that in this carriage you need to be quiet? It is the reading carriage after all.” He said with a British accent and a tone of a hesitant yet friendly tone.

“Of course, I’m sorry if my grandfather and I bothered you, sir, we just had to see each other in such a long time!” Shannon said with a flirty smile and a kind tone not hiding her American accent one bit. Gibbs watched them carefully.

They would spend two hours talking non-stop from Opera plays to current events and Mr. Luneburg was constantly apologizing or complimenting her which made Gibbs uneasy. He didn’t like how this guy was flirting with his granddaughter…alleged granddaughter.

“So, Shannon Jardin Chang, are you hailing from France or China?” Grant asked her interested with bright eyes and a flirty smile.

“I come from the States, sir, but my mum is half French half Irish and my dad is Chinese in fact.” Shannon said smiling and Grant let a surprised laugh.

“Very exotic, my dear!” Grant exclaimed amazed and Shannon laughed.

“Not to be rude, Mr. Luneburg but have you been hurt? There’s blood staining your dress shirt.” Shannon said with a polite and soft tone.

‘Finally! Back to the mission!’ Gibbs thought thankful because he was reminded of Ziva’s and Tony’s ways and he was getting kinda annoyed with them, they knew the rules.

Grant boasted of him being in a fight once but nothing about his current injury until he made a move and winced which brought more blood forth.

“Mr. Luneburg, I can help, I’m a trained nurse.” Shannon begged worried and Grant sighed as he nodded in defeat and let Shannon check him as she brought her bag with her as she kneeled to get a better look at the bullet wound.

She patched him up and he sighed in content after twenty minutes of Shannon working on him.

“Thank you, kind Shannon.” Grant said thankful and Shannon smiled as she wiped her hands from his blood.

“No problem, that is what I was trained for.” Shannon told him and then gave him her handkerchief.

“Take that and if you start bleeding again it means you tore up my stitches and you need medical assistance as soon as possible!” She said in a serious and emphasized tone. Grant and her stared at each other for a long moment before Grant nodded seriously and any mischief disappeared from his face. 

“I am forever in debt to you, Miss Jardin-Chang!” Grant said thankful as they stopped and it was a sign of them reaching London.

Once they climbed down the train and bid their goodbyes to Grant, Shannon and Gibbs sighed in relief.

“And you do this on a daily basis?” Grant asked her amazed and she smiled.

“Yes, and I love it! Come on, the London base is a couple neighborhoods down we can walk, then I’ll take you home.” Shannon said to him with a proud smile and they started walking.

“I want to see your mum.” Gibbs stated seriously and Shannon sighed.

“You will but you are from the past and I am from the future….but in my time you died of old ages so…it might be possible…okay I’ll take you to mum.” Shannon said in a deep tone and Gibbs chuckled at her rambling but was pleased with her positive answer.

Grant went to his estate and smiled holding the handkerchief in his pocket above his heart and smiled at the memory of Miss Jardin-Chang and the photos of her he had in his camera’s film.

He needed to find her again, she intrigued him!

So, he decided to do a tracking spell on the handkerchief and he was shocked when a portal opened and he got sucked in, in a heartbeat!

Shannon and Gibbs teleported and Gibbs felt sick but Shannon chuckled.

“Well, it gets easier.” She said smirking and Gibbs nodded as he tried to calm down. He then saw where they were, the building it was like it came out of a sci-fi movies Tony used to quote to them during cases.

“Shannon! Congratulations on your success!” A woman with purple hair and black eyes and of First Nation descent told her smiling as she was dressed in a sharp suit.

“Thanks, Layla. Layla, I want you to meet my maternal grandpa, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs I want you to meet my boss Layla Goldwater.” Shannon said smiling proudly.

“So, Dictator Coldwater, is everything alright with Grant Luneburg?” Shannon asked smiling proudly.

“That is why I’m welcoming you back, Agent Chang, our analysts and historians can’t locate Grant Luneburg, last was seen entering his home. And his historic movements were never fulfilled. We fear he was kidnapped and we sent a team in two seconds after you arrived but they came back with rather interesting readings. His home is shown to have had a vortex portal recently opened and there were signs of a tracking spell. I think he tried to find you which would explain the reason we sent you.” Layla said serious yet a upbeat tone and in the end of her speech she was smirking as she handed Shannon the file.

“That file was deducted when I received, boss…wait the fuck? You can’t be serious!” Shannon said confused as she opened it and saw Grant Luneburg’s biography yet the marital status and names of spouse and kids weren’t deducted and Shannon almost had a heart attack.

Gibbs smiled at the “boss” mention but his smile was wiped out when Shannon right out cursed before her boss and looked in disbelief.

“You want to tell me that I’m his future wife? You knew all along of his attempt to find me and you didn’t warn me? Why? I don’t even like him that way!” Shannon yelled at her boss with a confused and disbelieving tone.

“That was the reason why, in his writings he says how he met his wife and I quote “beautiful wife and guardian angel” and yet he never revealed her name until we looked closer in his books and we found a picture of you two before the house dressed in modern clothes and three kids surrounding you while you hold a newborn in your arms and he has another kid on his shoulders, congrats you will have five kids with him! We knew we can’t force you to love him and that the timeline we are living at might change in the next heartbeat but I would suggest giving it a try, he seems like a nice man. Plus it would be hilarious so see his reaction to 21st century, it’s a primal reason why I joined…although I do enjoy it more when we are dealing with misogynists but hey you get what you are being offered!” Layla rambled with a soft apologetic tone yet she didn’t keep her amusement too hidden and it was evident in her eyes.

Shannon was gaping and fuming through all of it while Gibbs was in a state between amusement, protectiveness and utter confusion at how protocols worked in this place!

“I won’t marry this guy! He’s is literarily from 1890s! Like what the hell m I supposed to share with this person? We are not just one generation apart we are 11 generations apart for fuck’s sake, Layla!” Shannon yelled loudly and angrily at her.

“I know math, Agent Chang! I don’t control the time! I’m sorry you had to find out like this but you need to find him and he will only listen to you! He’s in love with you!” Layla yelled at her and Shannon sighed annoyed.

Gibbs’ presence was long forgotten but he saw everything and he didn’t know what to think he had rules of not falling in love during a mission and his granddaughter hadn’t fallen in love her mission had fallen in love with her.

“You can’t fall in love with someone so quickly in 2 hours it takes 88 days to men and 134 days for women. It does not take two hours! Hell even took three years for my parents to even admit their feelings to one another and a year to get married! No, I refuse to believe in that! Yes, I will follow order and I will find him but the whole falling in love won’t happen! Get ready for a big headache because I’m blowing this timeline to hell, Layla! My life, my choices!” Shannon yelled at Layla in so much disbelief and fury and then stormed away from her shoving the file at Layla’s chest with force that the woman took a step back.

Gibbs was shocked at how explosive Shannon’s anger but followed her nonetheless.

He saw that she stopped outside of a dressing room and he spend the time it took for her to change letting the events of the past few hours what a whirlpool of events, information and changes it was.

He sank against the wall and put his hands on his head.

When she came out she saw him and she sighed.

“I know it’s too much for you right now. And I’m sorry for this…I could have broken the news much more smoother…mum says I talk way too much and think too little when I’m nervous or excited or angry. My anger and fury aren’t silent like the rest of the family mine are nuclear and loud. I punched and kick two holes the wall once out of anger.” Shannon said softly to him and he sighed as he studied her. Her hair were now loose with soft curls and her eyes were identical blue to his along with the darkness in them which he didn’t like but understood that this must be the price to pay for working such job.

Her skin wasn’t as white as he first saw it and he thought might have been makeup to help her in the mission. She didn’t look anything like his Shannon or his Kelly besides her hair and eyes.

“How are you?” She asked him sincerely.

“Still processing.” He said quietly and she nodded in understanding.

“Okay, my office is the room 27 and there’s a couch if you want to take a nap and a mini fridge with food if you’re hungry. I need to hit the streets to find Grant Luneburg and let mum know you’re here…according to my messages on my phone while we were in 1890s my mum and dad decided to spend their anniversary weekend in New Orleans so we are lucky since we are already here. Welcome to New Orleans in 2060.” Shannon told him with a kind tone as she pointed to him the window he had failed to notice.

He stood up and went to see outside expecting flying cars as DiNozzo would have said. But saw nothing out of a sci-fi movie.

Shannon had a huge smile and then waved at him before she walked out of the hallway and she went to find Luneburg.

Gibbs wondered around the building trying to find office 27 when he stopped before a wall full of pictures. He found a picture of his daughter and he read underneath;

**_ “Director Amelia Kelly Jardin-Vanchure of Armory Base One (2033 – 2057) Amelia Kelly Jardin was a former Director of the Armory Base One in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Daughter of Katherine (Katie) Jardin and Thierry Vanchure, victims of the New Orleans eight year inter-species war, she became a council at the first inter-species school and dealing with TRIAD Industries’ threat to the supernatural and having been tortured under the supernatural Neo-Nazi group for two weeks when she was 19 years old, she and many others like her decided to build a facility where its purpose was to use the supernatural gifts to battle global anti-terrorist that rose in numbers during 2010s and protect supernatural species from violent attacks from other species or humans. Amelia, retired from the job because she wanted to keep on teaching and raising her kids and going on missions didn’t left her any time for herself and her mental health. She remains a member of the Council of Earth and it’s a respected member of the global Armory family. Nothing but well wishes!” _ **

Gibbs was shocked reading this and then saw a picture of Shannon in a black suit as she smiled proudly.

He smiled proudly too and then kept walking completely not noticing the rest his grandchildren and his now son-in-law who were on the wall.

He woke up to the shake of Shannon’s and the smell of food.

“I have some chicken nugget burger with curly fries and mayo-ketchup mix. They were out of beef.” She said to him as she ate her tortilla and she smiled at him as she tried not to spill the sauces.

“How did it go?” Gibbs asked her with a small smile.

“I’m still looking for him.” She shrugged.

“Have you talked to your mum?” Gibbs asked her and she nodded.

“And?” Gibbs asked confused.

“I said I spoke to her but didn’t tell her that I got you here…I was scared of that…” She said as she ate.

“Besides, I need to find him first before he changes the timeline. I will tell mum but after I fix one of my screw-ups…after I finish this I’m going down to the archive room if you want to follow you can, I put you middle clearance access which give you access to all the floors and their bathrooms and the archive and library rooms and the computer room area. Of course you can go to the kitchen and cafeteria if you’re hungry. And he’s a map of the building.” Shannon said to Gibbs as she continue eating and flipping through some papers before she finally handed him a card and a map.

He was shocked. Didn’t she say anything to his daughter about him being here? Why wouldn’t she?

“How long will it take to find him?” Gibbs found himself asking and Shannon sighed.

“Undetermined…it could be minutes, it could be years…I need a day and if in a day we haven’t found him or found us then I’ll talk to mum. Deal?” Shannon asked him and he nodded understanding that before him stood a woman who was afraid of showing to her parent how she didn’t handle a task that should have been handled.

“Why are you doing this job? How long does this place exist?” Gibbs asked her and she sighed.

“Since 2033 but we have agents throughout time going as far as Ancient Greece, Pompeii and Byzantine Empire, Roman Empire and that is the earliest we could.” She said with a shrug. Gibbs was amazed by her answer.

“So, we are in the future?” Gibbs asked and Shannon nodded.

“Yes, welcome to 2063, New Orleans… my mum works at Virginia but it’s your lucky day because today they returned here for their thirty years anniversary and since they met, fell in love and got married here and most of my siblings and I were born here, grandma Katie and grandpa Thierry were also born, lived and died here, hell even grandma Victoria was born here and moved to Portland after awhile where mum was raised mostly in Portland.” She said to him and Gibbs looked shocked at her.

His daughter had this entire life without him, she’s been married for thirty years. 

“Wait, your siblings?” Gibbs asked shocked as if he heard this information for the first time.

“Yeah…five of us. I’m the eldest Shannon Samien Jardin-Chang, then is my younger brother Leroy Thierry Jardin-Chang but we call him Roy for short, then it’s my younger sister named Katherine Chen Jardin-Chang with her twin brother and sister also known as my youngest brother and sister, Jian Kelly Jardin-Chang and Shun David Jardin-Chang. Then we have our family dog named Victoria. I also have a dog named Min after my grandma, dad’s mum. It’s Victoria’s pup.” Shannon said smiling as she showed him picture of her siblings and point out their names.

“Five of you? And the last ones are triplets?” Gibbs asked shocked and Shannon smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, dad was a twin but his brother died during the delivery process…you see my dad grew up in a concentration camp for Muslims in Hong Kong, his mum, him and his sister managed to get away before what the media dubbed as “terrorist attack” erased any evidence of this camp existing. Dad never wanted to talk about his childhood and the horrors he endured or saw there but Roy and I used the facilities here to see if we could help and evacuate the camp before the attack only to see it wasn’t an attack but a protest and a rebellion led by our grandpa, dad’s dad, the prisoners used anything they could and set fire to that place and attacked the guards and doctors and when they saw there was no way of freedom my grandpa became a suicide bomber taking everyone with him. We tried to save as many kids we could but according to…well fate if you are meant to die you die, you might not die by burning but you will die any other way. We were leading those kids through a rural area where we knew there was a bunker established by our people when suddenly a bunch of kids started coughing their lungs out, their eyes were bleeding and then I saw it…I saw the Grim Reaper…I know you don’t believe me but…but I saw what I saw. In front of my eyes and Roy’s eyes they dropped dead when I dared to ask the Reaper why he didn’t allowed them to survive he said that they shouldn’t have survived. After that both Roy and I fainted and we woke up in the bottom of this very office, no one had memory of our little mission and whatever logs we had left behind didn’t exist anymore. Like they never existed in the first place. Sometimes, you can’t change history.” Shannon said seriously with a pained tone as she showed him pictures of her dad’s childhood the one he semi-got in the US.

Gibbs was beyond horrified listening this and was worried about how Kelly grew up in and how was her marriage was to man with such a past.

“What is your dad’s name?” Gibbs asked her.

“Doctor Grant Chang. He’s a great doctor and a dad. He always made time for us, he helped raised us when mum was busy at school, mum is a teacher…a professor actually. We went to her school but it was a boarding school if we did something bad…well when I did something bad according to rules mum couldn’t be our guardian in the Principal because she was thought to be a bias since she was a professor and our mum, so dad I was our guardian when something bad happened to us.” She said chuckling and Gibbs nodded agreeing.

“What trouble did you got up to?” Gibbs asked her smirking.

“Well, tons, when I was ten my best friend Marcella, we sneaked off to the Old Mill and we got high and drunk and then we fell asleep there and our parents and teachers were looking for us. We woke up to our school’s dog mascot liking our faces. Then we opened our eyes and we saw the town’s Sherriff looking at us angrily.” She said chuckling and Gibbs’ eyes widen.

“YOU WERE TEN??” Gibbs exclaimed shocked.

“Yeah....mum’s rules were that no drinking until we were 16 so we can learn our drinks so when we will be legally allowed to drink to know the taste of it so we won’t be able to be rooffied especially if we were meant to be living in New Orleans.” She said shrugging and Gibbs semi nodded in agreement and a little displeasure.

“Were you grounded?” Gibbs asked and she laughed.

“Yeah, Couch Gilbert made me run around the school’s entire grounds four times and then I was in kitchen duty for a whole year, cooking and washing three times a day. I planned to be put into bathroom cleaning duty but the moment I touched Mr. Clean even with gloves on I had an allergic reaction to the point I was put into the hospital for three days I needed three insulin shots and four steroids shots to be able to breathe and my hands to reduce the redness in my hands.” She said as she showed him a picture of her in the hospital. Gibbs hissed and she chuckled.

“You are a troublemaker huh?” Gibbs asked her and she laughed.

“Nope! Katherine, Shun and Jian are the trouble makers in the family Roy and I call them the Devil Three, Jian is great at hacking and Shun is…well he’s great at mimicking voices and accents and he’s great creating makeshift weapons and Katy is amazing in martial arts and pranks…well Shun and Katy come close to top pranksters in my grade and in our family. Roy and I are a little bit of everything.” She said smirking and Gibbs chuckled.

“Where are your siblings now?” Gibbs asked and Shannon sighed;

“Well Katy is 20 years old and is studying at a local university she is studying Biochemistry. And so are Jiang and Shun, I mean there are 20 years old, Jiang is studying at MIT, Computer Science and Cyber-security and Shun isn’t studying, he’s in Brussels at a United Nations joined Task Force for Global Terrorism…couple months ago they managed to shut down the last illegal concretions camps and everyone is facing the Highest Legal Court for crimes against humanity, it was personal for Shun after the hell those camps did to our dad, our aunt and grandparents and so many others…I didn’t chose to be Muslim unlike Shun, Roy, Katy and dad but Jian and I with mum are atheists…well mum and I are more spiritual but Jian is recently looking into Buddhism.” Shannon said with a proud smile.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

“He’s in a Task Force? Wow!” Gibbs said amazed and Shannon smiled even more proudly.

“Yes, and their DNA and IDs are super classified. Only family knows that they are in there. They figure out his biological connection to you and that is why you were under surveillance and 24/7 protection and they were the ones that told us you died.” Shannon said with a sigh as she rested her back on the couch and Gibbs did a sharp turn and looked at her angrily.

“What?”

“Your mum had people following me?”

“No, Shun has.” Shannon said seriously.

“Why?”

“Because your family and they could torture you either because of my job or his job.” Shannon said with a serious shrug.

“Are you done eating?” She said anxiously and he nodded.

They went to the archives room and Shannon started laughing.

“What is so funny?” Gibbs asked confused and she sighed.

“I can’t say anything yet…you’re five years in the past for it but it’s very good to hear that it came into an end with relatively in peace but people were already killed in the beginning…thankful didn’t exceed the 2 but the injuries exceed over 2.600 as of accounted the latest December. New results were just added.” Shannon said smirking as she went through the book.

Gibbs studied her confused why didn’t seem fazed by what she just said?

“You are looking at me like I’m an alien, Gibbs, I’m not. I grew up in a world where I learned how to duck bullets before I could learn how to walk, I started learning to disarm an armed person since I was four years old. I learned the IDAF which stands for Identify Disarm Arm Fight Back, getting sick growing up in such environment hence my generation and the previous one have immaculate sense of humor!” Shannon said in a semi-humorless semi-sarcastic tone.

Gibbs looked at her confused.

“Emotional trauma equals immaculate humor.” Shannon said with a very Gibbs like smirk.

She walked deeper into the room and Gibbs followed her.

“How is this room organized?” Gibbs asked interested.

“Further back is in the past and further forward is the present. In another room are the future archives which you are not allowed in nor am I, my clearance is high enough but I don’t want to see my future.” She explained as they walked further inside…

“What are we looking for?” Gibbs asked after a very awkward silence.

“Any newspaper articles, anything that would tell us that Grant Luneburg is still in his time or any time.” Shannon said in shrugging tone and she kept looking through the endless rows.

They spend hours looking through books and Gibbs watched his granddaughter, his eldest granddaughter I might add. She was so focused that she didn’t realized her stomach was growling until she got a stabbing pain.

“Time to eat, want something?” She asked a little surprised and saw that Gibbs was sleeping on top of some books. She shook him and he woke up.

“Did you find something?” Gibbs asked and Shannon nodded as she lift a spiral notebook that was full of notes yet it was empty and new when they got into the room hours ago.

They went to the cafeteria and he was shown the up-high view of New Orleans. They ordered two plates of pasta with calamari and tomato sauce since they were having Mediterranean theme that day and bourbon.

“What did you find?” Gibbs asked her and she sighed.

“He’s looking for me. He’s been showing his photo that he took to everyone on Bourbon Street but that was a week ago. He’s been staying at a hotel. So, I’ll go tomorrow at first light. I really don’t want to date him…I mean he was cute and all but I don’t know him.” Shannon admitted and she sighed as Gibbs studied her.

He’s been trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened the couple of hours.

“How did you parents met?” Gibbs asked her and she smiled a little uncomfortable. If she was talking to anybody else she would tell them that they met through her dad’s work, saved her mum from committed suicide after losing the last adoptive parent she had left. She wasn’t ashamed of that and she believed that her mum’s and dad’s story was inspirational to raise awareness about suicide prevention and that it does get better eventually and to keep moving forward.

But here she was with her maternal grandpa. She knew that with Gibbs being in the Marines and in general being in the armed forces they viewed suicide as weakness, especially in the 2000s and she knew that by 2015 or 2016 they had just started trying to normalize the talk about mental health in the armed forces. She didn’t want to risk that he view his daughter as weak for attempting to take her own life.

Also she thought such deep conversation should happen between her mum and him and she had already spilled the beans on many things she knew her mum wouldn’t be happy.

“They met through my dad’s work.” She answered simply and with a small tight lipped smile.

“How?” Gibbs pressed on sensing there was something was not being said.

“I’m sure it would be more fun hearing the actual full story from them when we see them.” She said with a very tight tone and smile as she continued eating.

Gibbs didn’t like how tight-lipped she was being right now but understood that there must be a worthy story.

“So, tell me something about yourself, Gibbs, how did you and grandma Shannon met?” Shannon said smiling as Gibbs chuckled and started saying the story.

It was a fun night when Shannon took Gibbs to her apartment and Gibbs studied it. It was a house in 2211 Saint Philip Street, ten minutes from the center of New Orleans where the HQ he was in was located. It was a one story, two bedroom and two bathrooms, a connected living and dining room with the kitchen and the foyer. The laundry room was connected with the second bathroom. It was a big house for one person.

She had decorated in warm pastel colours and various woods. He saw landscape art and photography along with personal photos of family and friend vacations.

“You live alone?” Gibbs asked confused and she laughed.

“Yes, but I have many siblings and friends who many times during the Friday nights and the weekends they stay over. Once my best friend Hayley Kirby, Auntie Hope’s and Uncle Landon’s older daughter, she had a fight with her mum about something that had to do with my mum and over-protectiveness which till this day I have no idea what it was about, she came to live with me, she’s been living with them while going to college, and I had just bought this place. She lived with me for two years until she decided to buy a house two blocks from here. If you wake up to a girl in the kitchen making coffee and it’s not me, it’s her. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.” She rambled as she run around and grabbed extra pillows, pillowcases, duvets, bed sheets and blankets.

“Are you okay, Gibbs?” Shannon asked him concerned after he spent hours looking around the house and photographs.

“No! I’m not! My daughter has been alive all this time and she never made contact and now I’m a grandpa, your grandpa and the grandpa to other four kids! I lost everything in her life!” Gibbs exclaimed angrily as he picked up the photo of her parents wedding day.

“I know! And I’m sorry but mum was afraid whoever tried to kill them as a kid was still either looking for her or tracking her or you and the moment she would step her foot in that neighborhood shit will go down. Wouldn’t you do the same? I promised you that after today…and my morning job I will take you to them!” Shannon exclaimed tiredly and defensively and Gibbs studied her and sighed as he sat on the dark brown couch at least one of them.

“Morning job? Wasn’t that your job?” Gibbs asked confused and Shannon laughed.

“No, that is my second job. My actual job is being a teacher.” Shannon said smiling at him and he nodded with a tired smile.

“Alright, now, bedtime!” She exclaimed and pushed him towards the guest bedroom and went to her bedroom, had a shower and then fell asleep.

Gibbs explored the room and explored the room when he found a photo album that wrote **_“Kelly Min Chang_** ”. Gibbs scratched his head and tried to recall if he heard his daughter’s name as one of his grandchildren’s names but drew blank. He opened the album and saw a picture of Shannon at the age of 16 smiling happily at the camera. Underneath each photo it had pieces of papers that wrote things about the photos.

**_“Shannon, 4 weeks pregnant”_ **

Gibbs was shocked and looked at the door, where was the baby now? His great-grandchild…wow!

Then he kept seeing photos;

**_“Shannon at 14 weeks”_ **

And so on. He saw the photo of a baby, a new born baby.

**_“Kelly Min Chang, 1 day old. Welcome to the family! We love you! With love your grandparents, Kelly and Grant Chang!”_ **

Gibbs saw pictures of Shannon holding the baby, playing with the baby and being a doting mother. A teen mother at that.

Where was this child?

It was too much new information for one day. He shut it and decided to ask questions once he receives some answers. That was when it hit him, he was in the future…fifty years give or take! WOAH!

He fell asleep on the bed that was too soft for his liking and the tiredness of this bizarre day.

**_The Next Day:_ **

Shannon was moving like a tornado around the house getting ready, making coffee, preparing her bag and eating a sandwich while trying to schedule lunch by taking the frozen chicken out of the freezer and leaving it inside the sink to unfreeze while she’s away so she can cook it once she returns from work. She was making chicken with olive oil, paprika and garlic dressing and rice.

She almost jumped when she saw Gibbs standing in the entrance of the kitchen watching her.

“There’s warm coffee for you, make it as you like, I have to go! Oh! And Good morning, don’t touch the chicken in the sink, if you want to wash your plates use the other sink on the side! Bye!” Shannon said quickly as she put shoes, jacket, scarf, some lip pump on and grabbed her bag and car keys.

Gibbs nodded as he kept studying her. Then he saw a piece of paper flying out of her full and messy bag and landing on the floor. He picked it up and saw it wrote; **_“University Of New Orleans: HIST 4340 & ANTH 3340; Nineteenth Century Europe. Victorian England and the wake of World War One, how family trauma and neglect changed human history.”_**

He was confused, she was in college? The paper looked important so he decided to find her and give it her. He drank coffee and got out. He decided to retrace their steps from yesterday at night. He found himself in the center of New Orleans and from there he asked around which bus to take that would lead him to the campus of University of New Orleans.

In three hours he found himself to the campus and he stood there. He walked to the main campus and at the reception desk and showed the paper.

“Oh my god! You found it! Professor Chang was looking for this! Thank you kind sir!” The woman said in the reception as she started to text someone.

Then he saw his granddaughter running to him.

“You found this! Thank you! I was about to start my lesson!” She exclaimed as she rushed to him and grabbed it.

“Do you want sit in or are you going exploring?” She asked with a small smile that hid worry and sort of praying that he returns home and he won’t do anything and go back home so no one will see him and tell her mum or dad.

“Oh! No! I’m not a student, you go ahead. I’m going to check on an old friend.” He said with a smiled and Shannon sighed a little disappointed.

“Okay, be careful. Meet you at home.” She said as she tried to hide her worry as she walked away.

Gibbs walked over to where NCIS New Orleans HQ and saw it working fully.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Special Agent Dwayne Pride?” He asked one of the older man who looked to be in his late 35 years old.

“That would be me. How can I help?” He asked as he walked over to him. Gibbs could see the family resemblance, say forehead and eyes.

“No, I wasn’t looking for you, I was looking for your grandpa.” Gibbs asked a little worried.

“Oh, I’m sorry, he died when I was eight back in 2036, sir, did you know him? I can take you to his grave if you want to say a last goodbye.” Dwayne Junior said with a sympathetic tone.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, I’m sorry for your loss too. Have a nice day.” Gibbs said trying to hide his shock and sadness.

This visit and seeing Shannon and the rest of his grandkids and the discovery of his mysterious great granddaughter and the fact that Kelly was in fact alive and grew up in such horrid circumstances made his head hurt. He was truly and figuratively out of his time!

He walked back to the house or at least tried to when he saw her…he saw Kelly! His daughter Kelly! She had long curly red hair with the icy blue eyes as she walked across the street with coffee in hand and she was smiling as another woman was next to her.

He was close enough to listen in her conversation as she stopped just ten steps away from him and sat on the bench that was there.

“So, last night I was teaching Davina’s daughter some simple ones when she found this picture of Katie and Thierry and she asked me who were they and suddenly it hit me, it’s been decades since the war and most people here have no memory of the people that died. Then later at night I was helping Freya and Keelin at the bar and I saw a guy standing before the wall with the fallen in the bar and he raised his drink and saluted the picture of Aiden and Josh. It was Aiden’s brother! He was back from deployment and he was beyond drunk, I had to call Dwayne to come get him. We are only thirty people remembering of the bloodshed and the time it was same to be you or I in this city and I had to literarily live in a church’s attic and have Thierry denounce me and Katie as his family so he wouldn’t bring shame to the faction. I’m telling you, Louisa, it’s unbelievable and yet I’m sleeping better knowing that none of my kids will be shot or burned or hang for being like me or like you or Aiden.” Kelly said with a very thankful tone and Gibbs could feel the gratefulness of not growing up like she had.

He was horrified! She hid in an attic! Why?

“Look, I’m not surprised New Orleans was a battle ground but you saw how we dealt and dealing with things like that in Portland and in your school. I don’t think we are going to return to being savages. But you and the rest of the council propose to be a time in the younger ones’ education to learn what happened in those streets both when you were here and before. Like your Shannon and you understood the moment wheat starts growing in the base of a nation, if the wheat not plucked from the root to protect the nation it will become infected…okay maybe not so geologically but historically, you’ve seen the pattern.” Louisa said to his daughter with a carrying tone and Kelly smiled as the two women held hands affectingly.

“Thank you, Louisa! Truly! I don’t know what I or Alice would do without you!” Kelly said smiling as she hugged her friend.

“That is what are friends for, girly!”

“Hey, how is Alice? I have been texting her and she’s not answering two weeks now.” Kelly asked once the embrace was done and her town was a worried one.

“Oh, she’s deep in the Amazon forests they are replanting trees after the fires in 2062. She checked with me and Marilee.” Louisa said in a reassuring tone and Kelly smiled widely.

“I’m so proud of her! How is Marilee? I haven’t seen her since last year’s New Years Eve disaster I held…sorry for my awful neighbors by the way!” Kelly said in a happy tone at first but as she spoke shame and guilt took over.

“Don’t mind them, let them be racists in a world that changed, they’re the outsiders now, not us.” Louisa said in a unaffected manner and waved her hand off.

Gibbs was confused and intrigued in learning more about his long lost daughter’s life when he saw Kelly moved and fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“Oh! It’s Shannon! She must have finished her class! Excuse me!” Kelly said as she stood up and went to answer the phone further away.

Gibbs saw as his daughter nodded and then returned to the bench in a very concerned tone.

“That was odd…Shannon sounded so nervous and sad…I never heard her like that…since Kelly.” Kelly said to Louisa with a motherly concerned tone.

“What do you mean?” Louisa asked worried.

“She started rambling about not being good enough and making mistakes and how she should’ve known better and then she begged me to forgive her, I think she’s been crying…I haven’t heard her like that since Kelly died…do you think she’s having one of those PTSD attacks?” Kelly asked Louisa in a worrying tone and Louisa hugged her friend and tried to reassured her.

“What else did she say? Focus, Amy!” Louisa said to Kelly as she held his daughter’s arms and forced her to look at her in the eyes.

“She wants to meet at home in half an hour, she has something to show me. Do you think she’s pregnant again? Did that caused the reaction? Oh! God! My poor baby!” Kelly exclaimed in very very anxious tone as Louisa tried to make Kelly breathe normally because she started to hyperventilate herself.

Gibbs hearing this realized two things; one he had to go home before Shannon if he didn’t want his poor granddaughter to have an anxiety attack worse than she was probably having now and two that his great granddaughter died as a child which was tragic and he felt for Shannon and understood his daughter’s reaction.

He started walking back home and got there minutes before Shannon did.

As Shannon entered the house she looked at him and sighed.

“Time to face the music, I’m taking you to mum’s.” Shannon said as Gibbs studied her red eyes and tired posture.

He nodded an feigned not knowing what was up and got dressed yet he couldn’t help but feel nervous himself.

Here we go….

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?


End file.
